


Distant Memory

by hidekidekdek



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Messiah, The Messiah Project - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set fater Hisui no Shou.<br/>Haku went off on a journey to rescue his fallen Messiah.<br/>Fanfic response of mao_ayasaka's fic in Haku's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mao_ayasaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032682) by [mao_ayasaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/pseuds/mao_ayasaka). 



On a broad open field covered in snow, where all anyone can see are traces and footsteps, intricate markings that disturbs the delicate whiteness of the snow. It reminded me so much of him, white and pure, yet his innocence speaks of otherwise, he's delicate, yet very fragile, and his slender built body which is covered in long and deep scars, just like these footsteps left in the snow. I've lost track of everything ever since I went out on this journey. I could no longer feel my toes, I feel my lips getting chapped even underneath this thick scarf that I'm wearing, and it's starting to chafe my neck. My vision was getting blurry with every step that I take, but I endured them all, I will endure them all.

_Eiri_

Eiri...all that mattered to me right now was Eiri, what I'm going through right now is nowhere near the pain Eiri must have been to, all those feverish nights he had to endure, all those nightmares he countless of times ran away from, all those tears he held back. This is nothing compared to all of that, and at this point none of this matter.

_I made a choice_

The choices were overbearing, but I never had any second thoughts, it was him or me. I was not going to lose another Messiah this time, and I was sure as hell not going to lose Eiri, certainly not Eiri.

_There's just no way I'm going to let you break your own promise_

I uttered to myself as I continued to walk on this snowy wasteland. The snow was getting thicker by the hour, and at the end of the horizon is what seems to be an isolated building, carefully hidden from society. I suddenly felt my strength gradually rise even for a moment as I walked towards the site. I quietly looked around to see if there are other people, and just my luck the place was empty. I removed my scarf and gloves to warm myself up a little and started my search for Eiri. The place was huge, but not huge enough to keep Eiri hidden, it's either they have no sense of security or I just have a knack for tracking Eiri down. Just down the hall where I was walking I heard a loud banging sound, followed by a deep and pained panting.

「I haven't died yet!」

That voice. There’s no mistaking it, it's the voice that's nagged me every morning for setting up one too many alarm clocks, scolded me countless of times for not cleaning up our room, and whispered sweet nothings in my ears. I felt my feet lighten up and ran towards where the voice was coming from.

「That's right.」

I spoke as I walk towards the prison cell. I felt a sudden jolt of pain and relief when I saw Eiri sitting on the cold floor with his back on the wall, and from the looks of it, he's nowhere near the 'Eiri' that I last saw during our graduation mission, he was horribly wounded and they've broken his leg, and yet, I'm just really glad that he's alive.

「You haven't died yet, Eiri.」

I tried to work a smile on my lips to reassure Eiri, but as soon as he spoke my name he blacked out. I panicked, undoubtedly, and immediately searched for a way to get Eiri out of there, out of _here_. I desperately searched room after room for anything that will help break those jail bars, and it seemed that luck was playing its favors on me as I was able to find the right key to open the prison cell and grabbed Eiri out. I carried Eiri on my back, he seem to have lost some weight, and as I looked at him closely, he's gotten paler and some bruises are horridly visible everywhere. Just when I headed out of the building, the snow has gotten a lot thicker and the sky threats of an upcoming blizzard as well. I wrapped my scarf around Eiri's neck covering just enough of his face and wore the gloves on him and continued with our escape. 

I kept walking on a now knee deep snow and I think it's been an hour or two since we left the facility, and the weather was starting to look a little nasty and I can feel the blizzard slowly kicking in. I frantically searched for a place to stay, and luckily enough I found what seems to be an old and abandoned factory, without a minute to spare, I quickly headed there to let the blizzard pass. I gathered whatever I could find to make a bed for Eiri to lie on, and it wasn't that long before he regained his consciousness.

「You're awake」

I greeted as I sat parallel to him. His face drained of its color, and dark circles were forming just beneath his eyes.

「You're lucky none of your bones are broken」

I teasingly said, but he didn't say a word and instead just fixed himself up and sat on the bed that I made for him.

「It's been a while, Haku」

Was all that he could muster. While there was no denying it, it really has been a while, we haven't seen each other since our graduation, and I've really longed to see him again.  
I threw a juice box at him to help quench his thirst a little.

「You've been had pretty badly」

「You think?」

Eiri let out a soft chuckle as he carefully adjusted his position to meet my eyes.

「What are you doing here?」

「What do you think?」

There was just no way that I can straight up tell him that I missed him and I wanted to see him, he'd be furious at me and scold me endless, but for some reason, that didn't seem to be a pretty bad idea itself, it is Eiri that we're talking about here, yelling and nagging are just some of Eiri's traits that makes him Eiri.  
He seems to be restless and kept looking outside the window, and then back at me, could it be that he finally noticed? He scanned me from my hair up to the tip of my boots that I feel like I'm being undressed.

「Haku!」

So he noticed. He quickly stood up on his feet, not minding the pain on his leg, but he really can’t hide it on his face, he really is in pain.

「So you already noticed?」

I tried to calm him down as I smile faintly, though I think it only annoyed him more, and I just carried on.

「Took you long enough.」

「That's not the point! You could’ve frozen to death!」

Eiri retorted, I don't know if I've suddenly become such a masochist that Eiri's snarls have become an endearing gesture to me, or I'm just really glad that Eiri is feeling more like himself again.

「I came there, Eiri--」

I tried to reason my way out but Eiri began undressing right in front of me which caught me off guard.

「Take your clothes off!」

He demanded, but I was so surprised with Eiri's sudden course of action that I can barely move, much less avert my eyes from him. He fumbled in front of me as he took his shirt off then started undressing me as well, started off with my boots, then my coat, and as soon as he has taken my shirt off he quickly wrapped his arms around me, his body is warmer than mine, and his body, still soft and slender as I remember them to be. I felt my body calm down and the shivering lessen by the second.

「Why'd you do it, Haku?」

He spoke in a soft voice, shutting his eyes tight. I ran my hands on his hair, his soft and silk locks that smell of honey dew, I carefully wrapped my hands over his shoulder, afraid that I might break his delicate skin.

「I wanted to see you, Eiri」

I murmured. Yes, it was simply because of that, I longed for his embrace, the gentle touch of his lips against mine, and the sweet and intoxicating smell that belongs only to him. I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted to feel his hands once more, and I wanted to see him entirely.

「Just because of that?!」

「Yes, just because of that, Eiri.」

I felt him tensed up a bit, I was quite sure that he would continue on the subject so I had to come up of another way to divert his attention. I moved forward to Eiri, our lips getting closer, and without a moment too soon, our lips finally met, his soft lips that taste of cherry, oh how I've longed for this sweet pleasure.

「Damn Haku, how did you read what's on my mind?」

He said in between breaths, eyes fixed on mine.

「You're my Messiah, aren't you?」

That's right, we're Messiahs. Our minds are linked to one another, I can read what's on his mind, and so does he. I can feel his pain, his joy and his sadness, we may be two different identities, but our hearts and minds function as one.

I felt his tongue swept upwards as he placed a soft peck on my lips, imitating the same way I did, I love how he tends to be a little competitive when I try to kiss him more intimately. But I wasn't going to let him take the lead, I know his body more than he does; I know where his sensitive spots are, where his scars are placed, and where he'd feel most pleasurable.  
I brushed my hand from his waist and downward his hips, he gave out the most erotic moan as he opened his mouth for a split moment and I instantly grabbed the chance. Our tongues intertwined with each push as we both grasp for air. He clung onto me tightly I felt his nails dig on my back.  
I carefully laid him on his back, lips still entwined.  
Eiri lets out soft moans and groans in between our kisses, enough to make my heart stop.

「I love you, Eiri. I love you.」

I whispered in between breaths, though I don't think Eiri heard any of it, it didn't really matter, I have Eiri all to myself right now, and I wouldn't exchange this for anything in the world.  
I unbuckled his belt and I was a little bit surprised to find him unbuckling it himself, whether because he thinks I'm still feeling weak or not wasn't the case. I traced my hand from his scar filled abdomen downwards, he arched his back accompanied by a loud groan, nails digging deeper on my back, as I kissed him all over, his lips, on his neck, on his collarbone (which I think is the sexiest part of his body)．  
My hand is still working its way downward Eiri's groin; his pants are getting louder and heavier, until I've reached the end of his already hard shaft.  
He bit me on my shoulder and with every movement I made his bite becomes deeper, stronger, I can feel him nearing climax, and I was nowhere close to enduring all of this.  
I prepared him just enough so it wouldn’t hurt him (well, won’t hurt him as much hopefully). I grabbed Eiri by his hips and placed him in a position that would be comfortable for the both of us, our bodies becoming one as our movements synced with each thrust I make, our sweats mixing together as our body temperature becomes warmer by the moment. I clung tight to him as we both reach our climax.

I collapsed on top of him as we both catch our breath, arms wrapped around each other and fingers intertwined; we stayed like this for a long while until I faintly hear Eiri spoke.

「Haku, are you alright now?」

I barely have the strength to answer Eiri, I felt my eyes shut on its own, the exhaustion and the coldness sinking in, all I wanted to do was stay on Eiri’s arms.

「Haku?」

He called out again as he shook me awake, I fought the drowsiness that was slowly kicking in, and I felt Eiri placing my coat on top of us.

「I’m here Eiri」

I muttered with the last ounce of strength I had before passing out

「I know, Haku….I know」

ーおわりー


End file.
